Quand l'amour fait sa loi
by Gwenetsi
Summary: OS, en deux parties. Il se rend compte qu'il l'aime, mais ça lui est inconcevable. Commence alors une lente déchéance. Happyend contrairement aux apparences.
1. Chapter 1

**Quand l'amour fait sa loi**

.

_Une âme triste vous tue vite, beaucoup plus vite qu'un germe._

John Steinbeck

.

_Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, donc on se laisse tromper par les apparences. Rares sont ceux qui ont l'intelligence de voir ce qui se cache derrière le masque._

Phaedre

.

_Quand l'amour parle, il est le maître._

Marivaux

oOo

Il ne savait pas exactement quand ses sentiments avaient commencé à changer. Pourtant le fait est qu'ils avaient changé.

Il ne s'en était pas aperçu au début. Et puis il avait commencé à la regarder différemment.

Il ignorait les autres femmes, il ne voyait plus qu'_elle._ Il adorait la voir sourire, il ne supportait pas de la voir triste. Il voulait la protéger à chaque instant, la prendre dans ses bras, la faire rire...

Il avait fallut des semaines, peut-être des mois pour arriver à ce stade, mais il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour le comprendre.

oOo

La prise de conscience fut terriblement douloureuse. Se rendre compte que l'on tient à quelqu'un beaucoup plus que l'on n'est supposé le faire, et qui paraît inconcevable depuis toujours, est extrêmement déstabilisant.

Au début, il fit comme si de rien n'était. Il tenta d'ignorer la vérité, mais il échoua.

Alors son comportement changea. S'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il irait en avant.

Il devint insupportable.

oOo

On lui reprochait souvent d'être irritant, énervant, voir exécrable.

Il le devint encore plus.

Seulement ce ne fut pas qu'à l'encontre de la jeune femme, cela concerna tout le monde. Au fil des jours, cela s'accentua et l'ambiance s'en ressenti.

Après un sermon de la part de chacun, il dut se résoudre à changer de tactique. Mais aucune ne convenait, il ne pouvait ni ignorer, ni oublier la réalité.

Alors bientôt, il n'en resta plus qu'une qu'il fut bien forcer d'adopter.

Il admit ses sentiments pour elle.

oOo

Les accepter fut tout aussi douloureux que d'en prendre conscience. La transition fut d'autant plus difficile qu'ils s'accentuaient et se renforçaient avec le temps. C'était de pire en pire et cela le déboussolait.

Tous les instants de sa vie était rythmés par elle, pour elle.

Il ne vivait plus.

oOo

Ou alors seulement quand elle était là.

Elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien d'ailleurs. Son existence toute entière reposait sur ce mensonge, cette absence de vérité.

Il en aurait presque pleurer.

Presque.

oOo

Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle le considérait comme un ami tout au plus. Il l'avait rapidement compris et admit. Mais il espérait quand même que cela change un jour.

Il faillit être découvert quand sa jalousie pris le dessus. La voir avec un autre homme était un supplice. La seule remarque qu'il osa faire sur le sujet lui valut sa colère.

Par la suite, il fit attention. Il s'obligeait à détourner son regard quand il sentait ses émotions prendre le dessus. Il avait toujours su joué la comédie. Il s'était toujours caché derrière un masque.

Alors il continuait, il dissimulait tout ce qu'il refusait de faire partager. Il tentait désespérément d'échapper à la réalité.

Avec elle, le masque devint un alias.

oOo

Il n'avait plus l'air du gamin, du clown fidèle à ses amis et à son travail. Il _était_ ce clown et ce gamin.

L'homme sensible et mature, qu'il avait toujours été au fond de lui, disparut au plus profond de son être, avec celui amoureux d'une princesse d'orient.

Le personnage qu'il était devenu monopolisait son attention. Il faisait tout pour cela.

Mais l'amour qu'il portait à la jeune femme le minait. Il le détruisait à petit feu.

Alors celui qui sommeillait en lui, la véritable personne qu'il était, laissa la place à une infinie tristesse.

Il devint un clown triste et passa dans le royaume des ombres.

oOo

Sans que personne s'en aperçoive, il commença à dépérir. Son état physique et mental se dégrada. En peu de temps, le jeune homme sombra.

Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. D'apparence inchangée, intérieurement il n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines. Il perdit le goût de la vie sans même s'en rendre compte. Et quand ce fut le cas, il était trop tard.

Il n'avait jamais eut de tendance suicidaire, mais cet amour sans retour l'amena à y penser.

Vivre ou mourir?

oOo

Il choisit de vivre.

Ni pour elle, ni pour eux, mais à cause de l'image qu'ils avaient de lui. Ils s'en seraient voulu et n'auraient pas compris. Hors il ne voulait ni fournir des explications, ni les faire culpabiliser.

Alors il vivait, ou plutôt il survivait. Et s'il refusait à se donner la mort, il ne faisait rien pour remonter la pente. Il s'enfonçait plus profondément chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde. Le résultat serait finalement le même.

Il allait mourir, tôt ou tard.

oOo

Il attendait. Si, par quelque miracle, elle devenait amoureuse de lui, il surgirait du néant. Il sortirait enfin son âme de l'obscurité dans laquelle elle était plongée. Mais dans le cas contraire, il finirait par quitter ce monde.

Elle avait sa vie entre ses mains, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Mais elle l'ignorait, alors quelle importance.

Il se tenait à la frontière entre deux mondes.

Il attendait.

* * *

**OS plutôt noir j'en conviens. Mais vous en pensez quoi?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et je récidive! Voilà une suite possible de l'OS précédent. J'ai commencé à l'écrire sans savoir vraiment où je voulais en venir, mais finalement je suis assez satisfaite de ce que ça donne.**

**Encore une fois, aucun nom, mais vous le savez, c'est du Tiva. Et même si vous n'aimez pas ce couple, je ne pense pas que se soit un problème vu la façon dont je le présente. Enfin, à vous de voir...**

* * *

On dit plein de choses sur l'amour, sur le bonheur.

On dit plein de choses sur les sentiments, sur les émotions.

On dit plein de choses sur les silences, sur les paroles.

On dit plein de choses et pourtant on ne dit rien.

oOo

On ne dit pas à quel point on peut se sentir seul au milieu de la foule.

On ne dit pas à quel point on peut se sentir mort alors qu'on est bien vivant.

On ne dit pas à quel point on peut se sentir ignorant sur ce qui est d'ordinaire évident.

On ne dit rien et pourtant on dit tant.

oOo

La vie est une infinité de choses. Chacun la définit à sa manière.

Pour lui, elle n'était rien. Elle ne l'était plus. Il ne se souvenait pas comment elle avait été.

Pour lui, elle était si dure, si difficile. Elle était comme ça au quotidien, chaque seconde, chaque instant.

Pour lui, elle était l'opposé de ce qu'elle était pour les autres.

oOo

Parce qu'il était en marge du monde.

Parce qu'il était à la frontière de la vie et de la mort.

Parce qu'il était était dans son univers.

Parce qu'il l'aimait. Et parce que cet amour était à sens unique.

oOo

Cela durait depuis des mois, des années peut être.

Il ne savait plus, il ne savait pas.

Il l'aimait, c'était le plus important.

C'était tout ce qui compte.

oOo

Cela ne pouvait pas durer.

Il le savait.

Il l'avait compris depuis longtemps.

Et ce jour là, au moment où il ouvrit les yeux, il sut que c'était terminé, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

oOo

Il dormait peu.

Il se couchait tard et mettait plusieurs heures à trouver le sommeil.

Quand il y arrivait.

Ses pensées étaient tournées vers elle, l'empêchant de dormir.

Ça lui était égal, parce que c'était elle qui occupait son esprit.

Les rares heures ou minutes de sommeil qu'il prenait ne le reposait pas.

Et quand bien même il dormait suffisament, il se réveillait aussi fatigué que la veille.

oOo

Il se leva comme il le faisait tous les jours et s'habilla rapidement.

Il flottait dans ses vêtements.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient trop grands pour lui.

oOo

Il ne se regardait plus dans le miroir.

Il savait à quoi il ressemblait.

Il avait perdu du poids, beaucoup trop.

Il avait dépérit en peu de temps, trop peu.

oOo

Il n'aurait pas du être vivant.

Il aurait du être mort depuis longtemps.

La science aurait été incapable de l'expliquer si cela s'était su.

Il était hors des normes, dans les plus mauvais sens que pouvaient avoir ces termes.

oOo

Il attrapa son arme et sa plaque en même temps que ses clés.

Il ne mangerait pas ce matin, comme tous les autres jours.

Il ne mangerait pas non plus ce soir.

Seul le déjeuner échappait à cette habitude car il se trouvait à ce moment là en compagnie des autres.

La vérité, pourtant, c'est qu'il ne nourrissait plus.

Hormis en présence de ses amis, il n'avalait jamais rien.

Il n'en était pas capable.

oOo

Sa journée il l'avait passé égal à lui même.

C'est en tous cas ce que vous diraient les autres.

Son équipe, sa famille, ses amis, c'était la même chose pour lui.

Aucun d'eux n'était en mesure de dire qu'il avait changé.

oOo

Le soir il rentrait, après avoir travaillé le plus tard possible.

Il s'asseyait dans le noir sur son canapé.

Et il pensait à elle.

Ce qu'elle avait fait ce jour là, ce qu'elle avait dit, ce qu'elle portait, la façon dont elle l'avait envoyer balader...

oOo

Il finissait par se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il prenait une douche glacée.

Le froid lui permettait de l'oublier quelques instants.

Trop courts ou trop longs, selon l'angle où on se plaçait.

oOo

Il gagnait ensuite sa chambre et s'allongait sur le lit.

Il ne l'ouvrait plus depuis tant de temps.

oOo

Pourtant, ce soir là, il ne fit pas comme d'habitude.

Ce soir là, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il alluma la lumière.

Ce soir là, il sortit de son sac la petite pizza qu'il s'était acheté au coin de la rue.

Ce soir là, il prit une douche chaude.

Ce soir là, il se coucha tôt.

Ce soir là, il s'endormit avec de la nourriture dans l'estomac.

oOo

Ce jour là, elle l'avait regardé autrement.

Un simpe regard alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur.

Un simple regard qui aurait put paraître insignifiant si il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien.

Il savait identifier ce regard. Il avait eut le même un jour, il y a une éternité.

Ce jour là, il avait comprit qu'il l'aimait.

Et il y avait quelques heures, elle avait comprit qu'elle l'aimait.

oOo

Il savit que cela prendrait du temps avant qu'elle arrive au même point que lui.

Mais il patienterait.

Ils avaient le temps.

oOo

En attendant, il allait se remettre sur pieds.

Bientôt personne ne serait en mesure de dire qu'il avait frolé l'autre monde.

Il attendait.

* * *

**Alors? **


End file.
